Hermione's Decision
by KHStennis01
Summary: Originally kimichans story! Hermione has to choose to tell harry about something or not..read story to find out! HarryHermione
1. Chapter 1

Hermione's Decision

By khstennis01 & kimi-chan

Hey everyone! This used to be kimi-chans story but I'm taking it over so ya! I hope you guys love it!

Hermione your pregnant said Madam Pomfrey. The words where echoing through her head. How could this be? I can't be pregnant this kind of thing doesn't happen to girl like me. I had to think of a way to tell Harry or not tell him at all. The more I thought about this, the more I didn't want to tell him or anyone at all. I thought about only telling Ginny, knowing full well she would tell another soul. Ginny is really good at keeping secrets I have had long talks with her about his I cold never tell Harry or Ron. I'll tell Ginny that should keep me from feeling like I'm going to explode.

It was the end of 7th and final year for Harry, Ron, and I. I was happy, I would be able to hide the pregnancy with the special clothes that Professor McGonagall promised to take me to get. After school I won't have to see Harry or Ron if I don't want to. I know that I will want to see them but it can wait till after I have this baby. The baby will never have to know that its father is Harry Potter.

"Hermione" said Harry quietly" Are you OK? You have been really quite lately. I'm starting to really worried about you"

"I'm fine. I 'v just had a lot on my mind lately" I said

"You can tell me anything you know that right, Hermione" said Harry concerned.

""If only I could tell you that I'm pregnant with your baby I would be better but I can't bring myself to tell you" I thought "It's not important. I'm going to talk to Ginny about it when she gets back"

Ginny came up 5 minutes later. I told Ginny I had something important to tell her up in the girl's dorm.

"Hermione what do you have to tell me that you can't tell Harry" asked Ginny/

"You remember what I talked about last time. What Harry and I did" I asked

"Yeah how could I forget" said Ginny "What does that have to do with this"

"Ginny it has every thing to do with t-th this" I said I was trying with all my might not to cry "I'm I'm P-p-preg-pregnant with Harry's baby" I couldn't hold the tear back any longer.

'Ohh are you alright" asked Ginny pulling me into a sympathetic hug "You must be soo scared and maybe slightly proud"

"It's terrifying I don't thing I can tell Harry or Ron Please don't tell them I'll tell them in my own time" I said shakily "It might not be while we are in school but maybe after I have the baby"

"You have to tell Harry. He has the right to know. It's his baby" said Ginny " But I won't tell anybody. Your secret is safe with me"

"Thanks Ginny. Like I said I'll tell them eventually "I said.

I went back down stairs just to be greeted by Harry and Ron complaining that they where late to dinner because they where waiting for me. I told them that they didn't have to wait for me very snappily. They where on their way down to the Great Hall when Professor McGonagall. She handed me a note that Read

Meet me in the Entrance Hall at 8:00 tonight. And I will be taking you to Hogsmade to get your specially made clothing

Sincerely

Professor McGonagall

"What was the Letter about" asked Harry and Ron at the same time.

"It's nothing. I just have my makeup lesson at 8:00 tonight" I said "I can't belive I just lied to my best friends and my baby's father" I thought.


	2. Chapter 2

I went back to the dorm at 7:30 to change into something comfortable. Harry and Ron came back up at 7:45 just as I was leaving to meet Professor McGonagall.

"Hermione, I know you don't have a make-up lesson with McGonagall I saw you in class everyday and if you don't tell me where you are going I'm going to have to follow you" said Harry.

"Well we will just have to see if you can get away with following me if Professor McGonagall finds out" I said very snappy "I got to go. I'll see you later".

I ran down to the Entrance Hall where I meet Professor McGonagall.

"Hermione are you ready to go?" asked Professor McGonagall

"Yeah, I'm ready" I replied.

Professor McGonagall and I left with Harry trailing behind us under the invisibility cloak. When we arrived in Hogsmade I asked Professor McGonagall what shop we where going to and she told me that we where going to Mindy's Robes and Clothes for Women. I got worried that if Harry was following us he would find out my secret. Professor McGonagall must have noticed this because she told me that the door only allows women in even if the boy is hidden he can't get in. When Professor McGonagall got in side we were greeted by an extremely happy Mindy Carlson. Professor McGonagall owled Mindy earlier this morning and told her that she would be bring a Gryffindor girl to be fitted for new robes and clothes/uniform and that she was going to be 2 months pregnant at the end of the school year. Mindy congratulated me and started to fit me for new clothes.

"Professor, I'm wondering if I can get a privet room since I'm Head Girl and you know." I asked.

"I'll talk to Dumbledore about your request, Miss Granger" said Professor McGonagall.

"Miss Granger, please stand up straight" told Mindy "There we go. I'll send you your clothes by owl when they are done. They will be done by the end of the week"

Professor McGonagall and I left Mindy's Robes and Clothes for Women and went back to Hogwarts. Professor McGonagall told me to go and get some sleep. I got to the dorm around 11:30 pm and fell asleep before my head hit the pillow.

My Dream

"_Harry, I'm pregnant with you baby. Aren't you happy? Why do you look like that" I said_

'_How could you not tell me? I am not happy, I'm upset, and I look like that because I don't love you or even like in any was to stay with you and the baby. You are just a friend I keep to be a bed partner" exclaimed Harry._

"_Harry I thought you would be happy. You must do a good job at pretending cause you got me fooled and that is very hard to do" I yelled " and if that is only how you think of me we are over. I'll raise the baby myself"_

_Harry looked quite shocked at what I just said but at that moment I woke up._

_End dream_

"I have to tell him or these dream won't go away" I said under my breath.

"Tell who what" asked Harry.

"Uh tell you something" I said

"What" asked Harry.


	3. Chapter 3

"Uh Tell you that my grandfather died and I was very close to him" I stuttered.

"Why would you get nightmares about that" asked Harry.

"I tough you could cheer me up but just telling somebody helps a lot. I'm fine now please do not tell anybody you are the only person who knows" I said.

"Don't worry your secret is safe with me. You should get some sleep, don't worry I'm going to my room" said Harry.

With that Harry left and I was left to think about what I just done and try to sleep. I sat in bed not being able to believe I lied to my best friend and father of my baby again. I have to stop lying; He'll find out eventually and would be even madder. Well I guess I should try to sleep. I fell into a fitful sleep the rest of the night. I woke up and did my morning prep and went down to breakfast. Harry and Ron greeted her and went back into their conversation about Qudditch(a/n Spelling?). When breakfast ended we went to Charms Class. As I sat in class I got really tired and I couldn't figure out why. "Damn pregnancy I can't get behind in class just because I'm a little tired" I thought to myself.

"Miss Granger, you look quite tired and a little ill. I think you should get some sleep" said Professor Flickwick(a/n Spelling?) "Here's a note for you to rest the remainder of the day".

"Professor, I'm fine I really don't need to rest" I complained.

"Miss Granger either you go willingly or I'll get your Head of House" exclaimed Professor Flickwick(spelling?).

"Fine I stated and left but with no intention of resting. I decided that I would go to the Library and do some work or just read. When the lunch bell rang I realized how hungry I was, I guess it wouldn't do any harm to go get some food. If any professors asked I would tell them I woke up and was hungry.

"Mione" exclaimed Harry and Ron.

"I thought you had to stay in bed the remainder of the day" said Harry.

"Harry, I'm fine. I didn't even rest during class I went to the library" I said.

"You broke an order with out us now I have seen everything" said Ron

"Oh shut it Ron" I snapped "Sorry I didn't mean it like that. I got to go" I said nicely.

"What gotten into her" murmured Ron "So Harry where do you think Mione went" asked Ron.

"Don't know but I've got to talk to her before class. See ya in Class" said Harry as he ran out to find me.

I ran to the cliff by the lake. I decided that I liked it there so I stepped closer to the edge. Harry came running out and he saw me there.

"Oh shit she's going to jump." Harry thought " Hermione don't do it" He yelled.

I turned around to see Harry running towards me. He thought I was going to jump.

"Hermione what are you thinking" Harry asked.

"Harry, you got it all wrong I was just looking at the water I wasn't going to jump. I left because I needed time to think" I stated

Harry pulled me into a hug "I was just so worried when I saw you standing there" he whispered to me.

"Harry, I'm fine. Even if I wasn't I know I can always talk to you or Ginny" I said "Well I'm going to go to my room and read for a while. I'll talk to you after class".


	4. Chapter 4

Harry and Ron went to DADA class while I sat in the common room reading.

"Why would Harry think I would be stupid enough to commit suicide? I would never even think about it. I would be taking 2 lives not just mine it wouldn't be fair to the baby." I thought when an owl interrupted my thoughts. I went over to the window to get the letter and from what I could tell it was a school owl. I opened the letter and it read:

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_Professor McGonagall has informed me of your request and I'm pleased to say we do have an open room for the rest of the year. Pack up your things and during dinner your things will be brought to your new room. Meet me after dinner and I'll show you to your new room_

_Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore _

"Cool. What time is it?" I said to me "OK dinner is in 45 minutes so I'll start packing now"

40 minutes later I was done and started on my way to dinner. When I arrived most of the seat where taken but Harry and Ron saved me a seat between them.

"So Mione are you feeling any better after resting during DADA class" asked Ron.

"Yeah I'm fine. Sorry I was so cranky earlier. I guess I really was tired. Hey I almost forgot I'm getting my own room for the rest of the year." I announced.

"That's great Moine" said Harry happily but you could hear a hind of sadness in his voice "So did you want your own room or what".

"Yeah I did. I wasn't having any fun sharing a room and now I get my privacy" I said.

"Well if it is what you wanted I guess it is a good. Let's eat and talk about something else:" said Ron

After dinner I met with Professor Dumbledore and he showed me to a portrait of a lady pushing a stroller with a little baby inside.

"Your password is "lily pad", have a nice night Miss Granger" said Professor Dumbledore and with that he left.

"Well might as well see what my room looks like" I thought "WOW"

When I walked in I saw a common room slightly smaller than Gryffindor's. It was decorated in red and black. It had 2 black leather chairs, red walls, black carpet, and a black Fire place, it was beautiful to me. On one side of the room there was a staircase leading to the bedroom. The bedroom was the size of a medium sized classroom. The walls where dark blue and the floor was a cream color. There was a beautiful wooden desk, some bookshelf's, a queen sized bed covered in silk cream covers and many silk pillows it was also made from wood it's canopy was a cream color and looked like it was made from mesh. There was a door next to the desk leading to a bathroom. The bathroom had white tile with cream walls. There was a large bathtub with jets and many collored taps for scented bubble baths, and a toilet, and a sink.

"Wow why didn't I think of this earlier this is great" I exclaimed while I jumped onto my bed and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Well it seems that my computer likes to freeze up great I know right! I love the reviews keep them coming okay? I luv them! Well I got one review that said it is exactly like kimi-chan's it IS her first 4 chappies than I'm writing the rest! Okay! Get it got it good

Any who!

To the story this is dedicated to kimi-chan to let me finish her story

"Don't be scared

Don't be scared

Don't be scared to love

Better to love than never love at all

Don't be scared" -**John Lennon**

**((This is what the chapter is based on))**

Last time-

"Wow why didn't I think of this earlier this is great" I exclaimed while I jumped onto my bed and fell asleep.

Now- 3rd person pov

Hermione sat up with a cold sweat. She had been having the same dream over and over. But Hermione had made up her mind she would not tell Harry about the baby. She thought he had enough to worry about being the boy-who-lived and battling you know who. ((Don't worry it will end up that she will telling him just not yet hehehe))

She looked at the clock near her bed stand it read 7.30 am. Hermione didn't feel so wonderful if you know what I mean… Hermione got up and took a warm shower and started to think about Harry. She sighed, 'Stop thinking about him you know he has a crush on Cho. Plus it was just a one-night stand. It isn't like he remembers any of it. Hermione laughed. It was true….

Thought sequence

Hermione smiled as she walked into the Gryffindor common room. It had been a great day, going to hogsmeade (sp) Ron, Harry, and Hermione went to all the stores. They had particularly taken really long at the Quidditch store or whatever, which Hermione wasn't too happy about. Nonetheless it was a good day.

Hermione saw Harry looking in the fire in deep thought. She sat down next to Harry. "Harry what is the matter?" Harry looked with his deep green eyes, "Nothing just wondering". Hermione laughed, "Aren't you always wondering"! Harry laughed, "Really huh"! Hermione nodded. Harry got this evil look in his eyes. He grabbed Hermione and started to tickle her. Hermione started to laugh hard. "har.ry. pl.ea.se. st.op." Harry smiled, "Right but you have to say something. Hermione looked at him with the most pleading eyes. "I love you Harry Potter". Hermione looked at him gravely. She decided to have a little fun with it. She inched toward Harry's face. "I love you Harry Potter". She felt his lips upon hers. That moment when her heart fluttered, she said, 'shit'.

and you know what happens after that. This is only a Teen rating sorry guys!

-end thoughts

Hermione sighed and put on her new robes. She loved the way Harry smiled at her. Hermione's face had a tear, 'She couldn't be in love with him. It isn't meant to be this way.' She walked down the stairs to the Great hall. She found harry and Ron eating there was only one word that came to mind when thinking about this, 'Boys'. Hermione rolled her eyes as she sat down. Ron looked at her and smiled, "did you want this". Hermione looked at it and felt sick. "No I would rather have a cup of tea." Ron looked at Harry they both rolled there eyes, and thinking the same thing as Hermione was not to long ago with the eception of the word, boy, but it was girls.

Hermione smelt the wonderful tea it was actually nice compared to the rest of the food that made her sick. If this is what the rest of 7 months is going to be then it is going to be hell.

(sorry this is so short I have to get it out before cause I'm doing something all this weekend, 4 choir and hehe. I don't have time per say! Love yall!

Hey fyi over 500 hits and only 12 reviews. Hmmm a little fishy ya know? If you have any ideas about the story please I would luv Idea's I might use them!

3 Lauren


	6. chapter 6

Welcome back to the story!

I have decided to take upon myself to take one of my readers idea's about Draco. That is all I'm going to say!

"Step by step, heart to heart, left right left

We all fall down like toy soldiers

Bit by bit, torn apart, we never win

But the battle wages on for toy soldiers", Eminem, toy soldiers!

Btw- I like eminem! Well at least most of his songs…

Last time

Hermione smelt the wonderful tea it was actually nice compared to the rest of the food that made her sick. If this is what the rest of 7 months is going to be then it is going to be hell.

Back to the story-

Hermione sat in silence in the great hall, while Ron and Harry ate. Harry looked at Hermione worried, " 'mione, you haven't eaten anything are you ok?" Hermione laughed, "Ya I'm just not hungry. I have to get going guys, Bye"! Hermione got up and left. "I think that woman is moody", said Ron. Harry and Ron laughed not knowing that Hermione would get just a little moody.

W/ Draco malfoy

Draco smiled he had been just informed by his 'dear' Aunt Debbie that Granger was having a baby. His Aunt was at the baby store at the time that Granger went in. Oh how he loved given blackmail. It looks like Granger was going to pay up big time. Malfoy saw Granger walk by him. "Hey Granger, when are you expecting…", before he could finish Granger went up to him.

"what do you know and what do you want". Draco laughed, "Where you get that idea"? "Knowing you". "Yes I do want you, to do something. If you do not, well everyone will know about your pregnancy. Forget Potty and weasel! Hang out with other people." Hermione looked at him, "Are you crazy". Draco smiled, "Nope, I wasn't kidding. If you don't do this I will make sure your baby dies." "Fine", Hermione walked away silently.

Tears silently rolled down her eyes. How could she forget her best friends? She was going to learn how to this or it could mean her baby. She runs into her room and gets her books and heads to Herbology. (sp) She runs into Lavender. "Hey Lavender do you mind if I sit next to you"? Lavender smiles, "Sure, I mean I was wondering when you were finally going to ditch them"! Hermione laughed, "I know really, I'm tired of them!" But really saying that about them it was killing her.

Harry and Ron came into the green house. Harry came up to her, "would you like to come sit with us, 'mione"? Hermione did the hardest thing. "Go away Potter", Hermione snapped. Just then to hearts in the green house broke that day.

Sorry that is so short I have a lot of other stories to write. Ttyl

Read & review!


	7. Chapter 8

Hey everyone welcome to the longest chapter! Lol love the reviews and I keep all ideas open! I might use one! Alright the EXACT DATE FOR THE STORY IS MAY 11! OKAY! Their in the 7th YEAR!

YOUR REALLY GOING TO LIKE THIS CHAPPIE!

3 khstennis01

"How can I just let you walk away 

_Just let you leave without a trace_

_When I stand here taking every breath with you, oooh_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all_

_How can you just walk away from me_

_When all I can do is watch you leave_

_Cause we share the laughter and the pain, we even shared the tears_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all _

So take a look at me now, there's just an empty space 

_And there's nothing left here to remind me_

_Just the memory of your face_

Take a look at me now, there's just an empty space 

_And you coming back to me is against the odds_

_And that's what I've got to face_

_I wish I could just make you turn around, turn around and see me cry_

_There's so much I need to say to you, so many reasons why_

_You're the only one who really knew me at all" -_Gavin DeGraw - Against All Odds

Last time!

Harry and Ron came into the green house. Harry came up to her, "would you like to come sit with us, 'mione"? Hermione did the hardest thing. "Go away Potter", Hermione snapped. Just then two hearts in the green house broke that day.

Draco turned around and laughed everything was going the way he planned it. "Ouch", yelled Draco his plant bit him! 'Damn', he thought. He tried to grab his thumb back it just didn't let him. This plant that they were working with was a truthiblus. When the plant makes someone bleed that means their going to die. If it leaves a bruse the person life dream will never come true. Draco's finger started to bleed.

((I'm not going to tell you how he dies. It should make you read the next chapter and the next chapter…))

back w/ harry and Ron

"I haven't seen 'mione that pissed before", said Harry. "She doesn't even get that mad when she yells at me", Ron thought out loud. Professor Sprout walks in really worried, "It seems like one of us has been bit", looked at Draco. "Now who can tell me what this plant is", asked Professor Sprout?

Lavender raised her hand. "Yes Miss Brown what is the answer"? "It is truthiblus. When the plant makes someone bleed that means their going to die. If it leaves a bruse the person life dream will never come true." "Correct, 10 points to Gryffindor!"

Draco frowned, "Crap"!

Hermione sighed in her seat. She looked at the plant, "could this plant be able to help her"? Hermione sighed this was going to be a really long two weeks! The class slowly went by. She knew that getting the weirdest looks from Harry and Ron trying to find out why Hermione was acting weird. "Hey Hermione after class would you like to go study at the library with me, asked lavander?

Hermione smiled, "How about my room it is a lot quieter"! Lavender nodded, "Ya your right it would be quieter!" Both of the girls laughed. "Class is dismissed", said Professor Sprout! "Remember essay due about the plant tomorrow"!

Hermione and Lavender ran up stairs before Harry or Ron could get to them. "We have so much homework", grumbled Hermione. Lavender grumbled in response. They laughed hard. To bad for Hermione, Lavender would be the only person that would be her friend in the coming months.

(I know lavender is a gossip queen and really rude to Hermione. BUT IN THIS STORY IS NICE))

With Harry and Ron in the Gryffindor common room.

"Man Harry what in the world did we do THIS time", asked Ron? Harry rolled his eyes, "Who knows Ron, girls get mad at the smallest things". They both thought of what they could have done. To bad for them they would 'never' suspect Malfoy.

Both at the same time thought one thought, "MALFOY"!

Fast forward 

Both Ron and Harry knew this, but they had no way to prove it, Unless Malfoy wanted to brag about it. This made Harry and Ron think about it, but in the end they just got more confused! They ended up working on divination homework.

With Lavender and Hermione

Both of them were in the thought process of Muggle studies. They were learning about air planes and how they worked. Lavender was so confused, but not Hermione she was less confused than lavender was. She was trying to teacher Lavender how an airplane works. Finally both of them gave up.

Back with Harry and ron

"I'm going back up mate", said Harry. Ron rolled his eyes, "fine". Harry walked up the boy dormitory and Harry opened the marauder's map. Harry said, "I somnly swear I'm up to no good'. His eyes wondered though out the map. He saw Hermione and Lavender in some room in the 2nd floor. He decided to look at what they were talking about.

To Hermione and Lavender

"Hey what is going on with you sister", asked Lavender? Hermione laughed, "Nothing, I'm just fine". "Ya, and I'm love with Ron. Tell me please"! "nope" "PLEASE" "nope". "I'll tell everyone that you are in love with Draco Malfoy". "Alright you win, BUT you cannot Tell anyone, not Harry, Ron, I know how much you like him, no one get it"!

Lavender nodded slowly.

with Harry 

'What is Hermione going to say', thought Harry? He was starting to get really worried.

back with Hermione and Lavender 

"Lavender, I'm…I'm pregnant", said Hermione. Hermione looked relieved that she told someone about this, other than the teachers. "Hermione, your joking right", laughed Lavender. Than she saw the seriousness in Hermione's face. "Crap, who is the father"? Hermione cried into Lavender shoulder, "it's Harry's"! Lavender smiled, "I knew you two would hook up sometime." Hermione wiped the tears of her face, "Harry doesn't know".

Lavender looked at Hermione weirdly, " You didn't tell him? Oh, I get it cause of all what Harry has to go though. I can see why"! "Ya".

With Harry 

Harry looked at the paper as tried to understand this…

Well how do u like he finally knows! Hermione has a friend, but they have to deal with draco…hehehe…


	8. Chapter 9

Hey everyone here is the lastest story but this will be the last one if you guys don't review! Like over 1000 of hit only 22 reviews. Kinda fishy….

Oh well

"Even though I try I can't let go

Something in your eyes

Captured my soul

And every night I see you in my dreams

You're all I know

I can't let go

Just cast aside

You don't even know I'm alive

You just walk on by

Don't care to see me cry

And here I am

Still holding on

I can't accept

My world is gone" – Mariah Carey

Last time

Lavender looked at Hermione weirdly, " You didn't tell him? Oh, I get it cause of all what Harry has to go though. I can see why"! "Ya".

With Harry 

Harry looked at the paper as tried to understand this…

Now

With Harry his pov

'Did Hermione just say that. No, she wouldn't do that. I mean, would she?' These thoughts kept me up all night. Hermione would tell me this, I know her, right? My eyes slowly went heavy, but I didn't know until tomorrow that I would be in the hardest day of my life.

end of harry's pov, next day 

Hermione and lavender slowly went to the great hall. Everyone was looking at them with a look of hatred. Hermione looked weirdly at them. Hermione looked at Lavender and Lavender did the same. Lavender looked at the people glaring, "Hermione lets go some where else and eat!" Hermione just nodded silently. She ran into something or someone.

Hermione looked up, "I'm sorry…Potter"! Hermione just saw Malfoy looking at her. "Lets go Lavender"! Harry got up and ran to Hermione, "Hermione wait, please!" Hermione stopped, "This better be good, Potter!" Harry wisphered in your ear, "I know". Hermione became flustered and ran off.

Lavender looked at Harry, "WHAT DID YOU SAY TO HER!" Harry frowned and walked away, 'it is worthless, she'll never tell me what is the matter'.

with Hermione 

She started to sob. 'How could he have known! I didn't say anything to him. Unless that furry little slime ball did', thought Hermione! She stopped crying and tried to find Malfoy. "Looking for me Granger", asked Malfoy! "Actually, yes Malfoy! You told him! You liar, you said you wouldn't, but you did", yelled Hermione!

"Granger, I didn't tell anyone like I promised so Potter must of found out", said Malfoy. "Ya right!" "The only person I told was…." "YOU TOLD SOMEONE!" "Yes, not happy about it either"! "That means I don't have to listen to you anymore cause you broke the rules!"

Hermione jumped up and down, well as high as any pregnant woman could. "Bye Malfoy"! Hermione glowed as she entered the main hallway. She didn't care what people thought or did. Only thing she had to do was figure out to a void Harry at all costs!

Lavender came running, "Harry is following me, you need to run up to your room fast"! Harry saw her, Lavender was to late. "Hermione", Harry yelled! As he caught up with them. "Please leave me alone, Potter. I will tell someone if you don't", yelled Hermione. Hermione had to break his heart. It was the only way. Harry's eyes rimmed with sadness as he walked away.

Harry was lost in a sea of depression…there was only one thing to bring him out of it…

What will bring Harry out of depression? Find out in the next chapter.

FIVE REVIEWS!


	9. Chapter 10

Hello reviewers thank you for the more than FIVE reviews so I'm stuck writing you another story! I don't hate you guys okay! I love u guys!

**Read the quote!**

"As for courage and will- we cannot measure how much of each lies within us, we can only trust there will be sufficient to carry through trials which may lie ahead", Andre Norton.

Last time

Lavender came running, "Harry is following me, you need to run up to your room fast"! Harry saw her, Lavender was to late. "Hermione", Harry yelled! As he caught up with them. "Please leave me alone, Potter. I will tell someone if you don't", yelled Hermione. Hermione had to break his heart. It was the only way. Harry's eyes rimmed with sadness as he walked away.

Harry was lost in a sea of depression…there was only one thing to bring him out of it…

Now-

To stand up to Hermione and tell her that he wants to be apart of his baby's life, but she wasn't in the mood. Harry would tell her soon…

Next week ((lol))

Third pov

Harry had still yet to find Hermione. I mean talk about Gryffindor courage… (lol)

Hermione was h.u.g.e, but no one had seen her this big. Hermione was thinking about going down to pick something off the floor. Then it hit Hermione. She was a witch. She laughed at the thought of bending down to get her book, but don't ask her to sit down then to stand up again. That was hard to do for Hermione.

Harry and Hermione were still not talking. Both of them are idiots if you talk to anyone that knows them. Poor Ron his was in the middle of this not talking thing. They would have to start talking; Ron was going to make sure of that. Ron is two words match maker.

Ron had started to get tired of the name calling by Harry and Hermione. Those Potter's or those 'Please Hermione!'

W/ Ron ((think I was going to forget him. Ha!))

"Lavender", yelled Ron as they headed up to the Gryffindor common room. "What Ron", asked Lavender?

"I think we need to get Harry and Hermione together"!

Lavender laughed, "They rather die than be together, Ron".

"Unless we make them think it isn't each other that is…"

"Ron, one word how"!

"Duh"

"It is a muggle way though".

"what…"

"A secret admirer"!

"Great idea"!

"Here is the plan"

Harry walked into Ron and Lavender. "Hey Guys", said Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow, "What are you guys planning"! Ron and Lavender smiled, "Nothing"!

"Ya right". Ron pulled up his hands, "Alright you caught us, were going to get you and Hermione together by Secret admirer"! Harry Laughed, "That was a good one"! Ron laughed back I know right mate!"

((if you have seen Pirates of the Carribbean. It is almost like that part with the boat…))

Lavender sighed, "I'm going upstairs see you guys later"!

Harry looked funny, "Are you starting to like Lavender, Ron"? Ron laughed, "Oh ya you know it"! The guys laughed…


	10. Chapter 11

Welcome back! To the newest chapter!

Well I have to rant…

I HAVE HAD OVER 4,500 PEOPLE READ MY STORY AND ONLY THESE PEOPLE HAVE REVIEWED!

Wolfbane2005

lovly elley

NikkyB

Whitelight72- I know hehe…I kinda forgot….oh well…

RaDcLiFfEzBaBi

M'rika-lol

KCOVKL

Druccillamalfoyrox

mauraders-rule

Steel-Pheonix

DestroyerDRT

campchamp21

sakurauchiha12

dbzgtfan2004

ruvayne

LJSkywalker

rockergurl13

Moonstone

hedwig136

I LOVE YOU GUYS! **Hands cookies out**. This chapter is dedicated 2 u guys!

Well today's quote is..

"Sometimes karma turns around and kicks you in the butt. Did I mention that it turns around and laughs."

**If you have a quote! Send a review and tell me! **

**Or visit my site! **** time**

Harry walked into Ron and Lavender. "Hey Guys", said Harry. Harry raised an eyebrow, "What are you guys planning"! Ron and Lavender smiled, "Nothing"!

"Ya right". Ron pulled up his hands, "Alright you caught us, were going to get you and Hermione together by Secret admirer"! Harry Laughed, "That was a good one"! Ron laughed back I know right mate!"

((if you have seen Pirates of the Carribbean. It is almost like that part with the boat…))

Lavender sighed, "I'm going upstairs see you guys later"!

Harry looked funny, "Are you starting to like Lavender, Ron"? Ron laughed, "Oh ya you know it"! The guys laughed…

The next morning in the common room.

"Ron are you sure this is going to work", asked Lavender As they sat in two chairs hiding in the back? Ron smiled, "It has never failed, used it against Percy once, that was a good laugh." Lavender smiled, "It is so going to…" Just the Hermione walked up. "Partners with you, Ron. I have to go downstairs, Hermione wanna come"? Hermione smiled as they walked down the stairs to the great hall. "What was that all about"? Lavender laughed, "Oh, we are going to pull a prank on the prankers, Ron needed help!"

Hermione laughed that was good she couldn't wait to tell Harry about this! "Really now, that is going to be good. What are you guys going to do"? Lavender laughed, "Send themselves on a date with each other"!

Hermione laughed as they sat down on the Gryffindor table. The owls started to come with today's mail.

((MAILBOX: wow you can be really mean to Hermione and Harry! Khs- HEY! I didn't invite you! Get out of my story! U belong in blue's clues! This is A TEEN story!. mailbox walks away crying ))

Hermione saw an Owl drop some thing in her lap. Close to her an Owl dropped a Letter, for Harry.

This is what Hermione's letter said.

Hermione,

Please meet me in the Quiddleditch field at the stroke of 6.

Don't worry I'm not some loony person…

Love,

Your best friend.

This is what Harry's said.

Harry,

Meet me at the Quiddleditch field at the stroke of 6.

Don't worry I'm not some crazed fan. Actually I'm the keeper of your heart.

Love,

A forget-me-not

Harry and Hermione both looked at the clock at the same time. "Gosh, guys it is only 8 am. All we have are classes", said Lavender as she laughed.

Hermione smiled…then her face turned into a frown. Lavender looked at Hermione weirdly.

Ron's POV

Hermione got this weird look on her face and her face got red. She gave Lavender a girl all-knowing glance. Lavender nodded and both of the walked fastly out.

Harry turned around and looked at me and said, "Do you know what was up with Hermione?" "Do I look like a genius, Harry", I retorted back. "Harry, what was that letter about"? Harry frowned, "Some stupid love letter…"

End of Ron's pov

/with Hermione

"Hermione are you okay", asked Lavender? Hermione smiled and laughed, "If everyone asked that I'd be a dead person. I'm fine just Morning sickness."

"What was the letter about, 'mione", asked Lavender as they walked up to Potions. Hermione blushed. Lavender asked as they sat down, "Hemione you have to tell someone"! "A guy sent me a note and I think it's Neville". She looked like she was going to throw up! Lavender laughed at this.

"Granger and Brown, would you like to tell me what you were talking about or shall I start the lesson", asked Snape!

And I'm going to leave you their before I get to mean…hehehe


	11. Chapter 12

Hey everyone what is up!

Thanks for the reviews! I really like your guys' input! I'm using Monomania422 idea. I might be changing a couple things though!

"**Cuz I'm so sick of love songs**

**So tired of tears**

**So done with wishing she was still here**

**Said I'm so sick of love songs so sad and slow**

**So why can't I turn off the radio?"**

**So sick- Neyo**

Someone's Point of view!

7th year went so fast for Hermione, Lavender, Harry, and Ron, which they forgot to take their time and remember everything. People died and people were forgotten, but some always captured people's heart.

Lavender and Ron finally hooked up, took them long enough.

Draco well, lets say that he had his meeting to kingdom come, and he is not going there.

Voldomort, he is still alive and kicking. ((hehehe, for now))

Harry well, still Harry, if you count getting great N E WT S

And loving Hermione.

Hermione, Almost about to pop. She got outstanding N E W T S. She has other plans though in life.

Let go to the last day of Hogwarts.

"LAVENDER", cried Hermione! Lavender came running, "What Hermione"! Hermione smiled and pointed to the wand on the floor in her room. "Could you please pick that up for me"? Lavender laughed and sighed, "I thought that you…oh well"! Lavender grabbed the wand. "Ohh", Hermione held her stomach, "The baby is kicking"! Lavender smiled as she put her hand on her stomach. Lavender gave an all-knowing smile, "I can't believe this is the last year of Hogwarts"!

Hermione started to cry, "I…know…it…is going to…be so…scary!" Lavender looked at Hermione like she was crazy. "Sorry Lavender I get really bad mood swings some times!" Lavender laughed, "Hermione I have to go and meet with Ron. So I'll see you later!" Lavender walked out of the room.

Hermione smiled as she said a spell to put everything in her trunk. She walked slowly to close the top; Hermione saw a picture on the top of the clothes. She sat down and cried wishing to be over him and most of all over the feelings that she had for him. Hermione rubbed her hands over her eyes and dried the tears of her face.

Hermione got off the bed and climbed out of the painting. She made her way slowly to the main hallway. This unbelievable pain surged though Hermione. "AHH", Hermione screamed!

((You guessed it. Hermione is having the baby on the last day of school, and two weeks early!))

Near where Harry is….with Ron and Lavender.

"AHHH", yelled a voice! Lavender and Ron look up from the deep conversation they were having. "Hey I know that voice", said Lavender! "Crap…I KNOW WHO THAT IS"! Lavender breaks into a run. Harry and Ron look confused, but they start to run, too. They come to where Hermione is laying on the floor holding her stomach. Harry's eyes went wide. "Hermione are you okay", asked lavender? Hermione looked like she was in pain. Beyond believe.

"STOP TALKING AND TAKE ME TO MADAM POMPFRY", yelled Hermione. Everyone's eyes that were there got wide. Harry picked up Hermione bridal style and ran her all the way to Madam P. "Madam Pompfry, Something is wrong with Hermione", said Harry. Madam Pompfry came running out and motioned for Harry to follow her. "Lay her right here and please leave I have everything under control, Harry!" Harry pleaded with Madam, but it was no use.

Harry walked back to the great hall to have breakfast and to be worries beyond his mind.

With Lavender-

"Madam has she started Labor", asked Lavender? Madam smiled, "Yes Miss Brown she has. Let me tell you it was really hard to get Harry out of here"! Lavender smiled, "I figured that they are just to blind to see that they love each other." Hermione was in her own little world, every once in awhile she would come back to earth.

4 hours later…

"One more push, Hermione," said Lavender! Lavender was sitting right next to her coaxing her to push as madam was holding one end of the baby. "It is a girl…my it looks like we might be having twins". Lavender and Hermione looked at each other and sighed. "Well I know it does run in my family to have twins or triplets," said Hermione as she was holding the little baby girl. "What are you going to call her", asked Lavender? Hermione smiled like she knew from the start, "I'm going to call her Keira lily". She handed her to Lavender to smile over. Hermione's face went wide as,….

AN NOTE I'M NOT GOING INTO 'DIRTY DETAILS HERE OKAY SO SUE ME!

back to the story

She felt the moment of relief stop as she felt another once of pain.

With Harry-

"Ron it has been over four hours and they STILL won't let me see Hermione", Harry yelled! Ron looked up from his book called, 'predicting for dummies', "Just wait I know you have a short attention span, but it might help we have been waiting for FOUR ALMOST FIVE HOURS. So they might just want Hermione to have a good night sleep". Ron started to read his book again.

((He is worrying like a new father…))

With Hermione-

"Hermione it is a little boy, It looks exactly like you. Except Hair like Harry's", smiled Lavender who was helping Madam with the babies. "Ah, I think there is another one coming", yelled Hermione. Lavender and Madam looked at each other as Lavender grabbed Hermione's hand. Lavender's hand turned purple, Hermione let go of Lavender's hand and smiled down on her three children. They were the children that no one knew about, they would be safe until they were found out.

Kiera Lily, Cameron James, and Dylan Hailey (girl) they would all find there destiny, it is written in the stars.

Lavender gave Kiera and Cameron to Hermione. 'Kiera looks so much like her Harry, but she has red hair. Cameron looks much like me, but he has black hair like Harry. Dylan well she is a Blond, I wonder where that came from', thought Hermione?

chapter ends

well I hope you like it!


	12. Chapter 13

Hey well I hope you like the story.

I got a Flame review for the first time! So YA one out of 54! That is great I dedicate this chapter to LOVELY ELLE WHO WAS MY 50TH REVIEWER! I Have also have over 6,000 people read the first chapter! Thanx guys

I REALLY LIKE THE NAMES THAT I GAVE THE HERMIONE'S CHILDERN, AND I'm NOT BRITISH. I DON"T KNOW WHAT THEY WHOULD NAME THEIR CHILDERN!

**-**I'm so done ranting -

**Have you ever loved someone so much you give an arm for?**

**Not the expression, NO, literally give an arm for**

**When they know they are your heart and you know you are their armor**

**And you will destroy anyone who will try to harm her**

**But what happens when karma turns right around and bites you?**

**And everything you stand for turns on you despite you?**

**What happens when you become the main source of her pain?**

**When I'm gone ** Eminem

Lavender walked into a crowed common room. Harry and Ron were sitting near the fireplace looking extremely tired from the stand point of Lavender. Ron turned with a look in his eyes, "where were YOU, I didn't see you at dinner or at breakfast!" Lavender lifted her hands in surrender, "I was with Hermione"! Lavender told only half of the story. Harry looked up from the fire in pain, "You were allowed to stay with her, but I wasn't, why is that lavender?" 'Oh bloody hell, I have to tell another lie this is so going to kill him', thought lavender as she sat down on the chair next to Ron.

"Well, Harry you can go to see her now if you like", snapped Lavender! Harry grunted a reply as he ran down the stairs. He found the Hermione sleeping and a big encumber gave way.

(If you don't know what encumber means…. To burden or weigh down somebody or something.))

He sat down on a chair that was once holding Lavender, "'mione, you don't how scared I was." He lifted a strand of hair of her face, "If anything happened to you, well I would die". Harry didn't know that Hermione heard everyone of those words.

Before they leave-

"I'm going to miss you, guys", said Lavender as she hugged Hermione and the triplets in the hospital wing.

Three YEARS LATER

"Here we are guys, our new home do you like it". Asked Hermione? Kiera was standing out to the left and Cameron was holding Hermione's right hand while Dylan was holding onto Hermione's jacket. "Guys don't worry about it. New place, because Mommy got a new job okay?"

The children looked at her like she was strange. Hermione opened the door for the movers to bring the many things that Hermione had. Hermione took up the kids where there were boxes in all of the rooms. "You each get your own room aren't you happy about that", sighed Hermione. "Mommy, can I have this room", asked Kiera? Kiera walked as fast as she could up the stairs to a room and pointed. Dylan ran to the room next to her, "I WANT THIS ROOM"! "That means I get that room", said Cameron pointing across Kiera's.

"Hello, anyone here, if there is I'm sorry for intruding, but I wanted to meet the new neighbors", said a blond hair lady. Hermione looked surprised, "Yes, there is someone here." The triplets made way to go into there rooms and get out of the way. I swear those kids are smart.

"Hello, I'm Kandee, I live next door in the Blue house, with my boyfriend. We were wondering if you'd like to come over and have dinner with us?" The only thing that Hermione could think was 'bloody hell this girl can talk fast'. "Uh, sure Kandee I would love, too. I hope you don't mind I bring my kids with me though! Kandee looked at Hermione with big eyes, "Oh course we love to have them over"! "I'll see in a couple minutes then, Hermione! Bye". Kandee shows herself out and walks back to the house.

"Mommy, that lady scares me", said Cameron as he stuck his head out of his room. Hermione smiled, "That isn't very nice, you don't even know her"!

AN NOTE-

Hermione has changed over the years. She looks like a Jennifer Garner. So ya she is hot!

END OF AN NOTE!

A Couple minutes later, DING DONG.

"I looks like there here Harry", said Kandee! Harry's smile faded just what he needed another person to feed, but to kandee it was like four. "Kandee, do you know if they are wizards or not"? Kandee smiled as she opened the door. "MOMMY, the scary lady is here. Why didn't you tell us that " said Cameron? Hermione just smiled, "You know kids these days they take forever to learn their manners". "Come into the kitchen and we'll get you some hotdogs," Kandee said to the triplets. The triplets' eyes went wide as they ran into the kitchen. "Kiera looks like my boyfriend, Hermione. Isn't that funny I can't wait to tell him that!"

Hermione and Kandee walked where everyone else was. Hermione saw the unmentionable Harry. The guy she was trying to hide from was living right next door to her.

"Harry, darling come meet our new neighbor", said Kandee. Harry turned around with his classic smile, but turned and shattered, "Hermione"?

**Patience can wait for now**

**I think I've waited for too long**

**You always gave a choice**

**And the right to be wrong**

**All my life has been slipping through your hands, yeah**

**In between this**

**Am I gonna find a way**

**To defeat this**

**Living inside yesterday**

**I'm alive**

I think it's time to live like I am 

**Life house**

Sorry I left you at a cliffy!


	13. chapter 14

HOWDIE People what is up! Well I'm on spring break! It sucks ass cause I'm not doing anything..

**I still don't understand the reason**

**I think I was just afraid (what can I say)**

**All I can do is face the truth and deal with the mess that I made**

**Now all I want is a chance to take it back, can't go on like this**

**'Cause ever since we said goodbye**

I have been lost in loneliness 

**Faith Hill**

Last time!

"Hermione", said Harry?

Now-

Harry really didn't know Hermione, because she has changed so much. ((Remember when I said you looked like Jennifer Garner…)) Hermione after she left Hogwarts she had a run in with makeup and good clothes put them all together they make Hermione look hot.

Kandee laughed, "I didn't know do you guys know each other"? Hermione and Harry looked at each other, but it was Harry that spoke up, "we went to school together". Kandee smiled, "That means we have a few wizarding friend living next to us, isn't that great"! Harry turned back and scowled.

Hermione turned around and said, "Alamode ". Kandee froze in place and would remember nothing that will happen. "Harry James Potter, three years after seeing you this is who you date, " Hermione laughed. Harry scowled even more, "Like you cared, Hermione, You go out and bang some one come home and take home the kids by yourself". Hermione's eyes went wide as they started to fill up with tears, "Dylan, Kiera, and Cameron come here I want you to meet someone". All three piled in like a herd of cattle. "You know I only banged one guy in my time, I though I would help him out, because it would get in the way of him defeating You-know-who."

Harry's eyes went wide and he tried to say something, but nothing came out. Hermione grabbed the kid's hands and the apparated out of the house into Lavender's house or shall I'll say Mrs. Ron Weasly. Lavender appeared out of the kichten, "Hermione, are you okay"? Hermione looked horrid and she grabbed the kids and took them upstairs to the playroom. Hermione walked back downstairs where she had found that Ron had come downstairs too.

"I told him I finally told him about the children", Hermione said as she sat down on the chair in the dinning area. Lavender look wide eyed, " no way after how you left him like that there is know way."

Flash back.

Hermione walked into the carmpartment and sat down she would come back and get the children, she still had to play the part like nothing really happened. Harry sat down with his face down low. Hermione glanced from her book and smiled, "What the matter Harry"? Harry smiled back, "It nothing just…I can't believe it is finally over with Voldomort and everything!" Hermione had smiled he had defeated You-know-who when she was in the Hospital wing. She was sad that she wasn't able to be there, but at least Harry won.

"What are you doing when you get out of here", asked Harry. "Well I'm going to be a Healer at Saint Mongo's !" Harry's eyes dropped down, "that is great, Hermione"! Hermione knew that he really didn't mean it. "It looks like both of us are going to be busy, you got a job as an Auror"! Harry looked at Hermione gawking, "How do you know that I didn't even tell you that." Hermione laughed, "Everyone has been talking about it, Harry! When were you going to tell me about it?" Harry frowned, "I was going to tell you eventually!" Hermione grabbed her stuff and headed out of the carpartment. "Goodbye Harry"!

End Of flashback!

"I did I don't know what I'm going to do about it, because I live right next door to him now"! Lavender laughed, but there was a sudden knock on the door. "It is Harry Lavender should I let him in". asked Ron? Hermione smiled, "Ya I'll just be leaving". Hermione with a large Crack went up stair, then Ron heard another Large crack. Ron opened the door to a worn out looking Harry.

"Where is she I know she is here", said Harry! Ron and Lavender laughed, "She was here! Who knows where she went now!" Harry let out a big sigh, "I bloody well might give up. She didn't even let me explain!" Harry, Ron, and Lavender sat down on the couch.

With both Harry and Hermione

The only thing that was racing in there minds was one thing: "I bloody screwed this thing up".

Only with Hermione-

The Triplets and Hermione appeared in the house again where this long chase had started. "Monigus" Hermione said and Kandee woke up. "Where did Harry go"? Hermione smiled I don't know I think he said something about going to get something. I just remembered my mother was supposed to floo soon, I'm very sorry, how about next week?

Kandee smiled and waved as Hermione and Dylan, Cameron, and Kiera went out into their house next door.

With Harry

Harry sat down where Hermione was sitting at one time. "How could I be so stupid, I mean all the signs, but I still didn't get it", Harry sighed. Lavender laughed, "that is the nature of men we are talking about"! Ron looked baffled, "Yes, that saying is meant for you, too"! "I want to just everything to start over again. From that day at the train, to everything in between, but I can't I'm with Kandee". Lavender and Ron exchanged glances at each other, Ron is the one that spoke up. "Mate, we saw her and Krum together last week when you were gone on a trip."

Harry looked confused, "She wouldn't do that to me we have been together for three whole years!"

((you heard right, Kandee was just a really nice rebound girlfriend))

Lavender rolled her eyes, " you really want the truth Harry"? Harry nodded, Lavender got up and grabbed her glass of tea and put ((that stuff to make u tell the truth)) and she nodded to Ron who grabbed Harry, both Harry, Ron, and Lavender.

At Harry's house

"KANDEE", yelled Lavender. Kandee looked and saw Lavender, "Oh my Lavender what is the matter"? "Ron says my tea is to sour, can you taste it and prove him wrong"? Harry and Ron were listening by the door. Kandee takes a sip not knowing it could bring her down.

"Where were you Last week when Harry was out of town", asked Lavender? Kandee smiled, but stopped instantly when she said, "I was out with Victor Krum." "Was on a date"? Lavender sat down on a chair as Kandee realized what was happening. "Yes". "Do even love Harry and Why". "I…"

everything_ happens_ for a reason

things fall apart and& can fall into **place**

_dont_ question it, just let it happen.

if its **meant** to be, it will _find_ a way.

Here you go another story for ya!


	14. Chapter 15

Whatz up?

I'm going to be gone for the weekend so it is going to be **really short!**

I would like the THANK the ONE REVIEW She knows who she is! 

_Itís the simple things in life we never forget. Itís those words we_

_wish we never said. Itís the happy endings in fairytales we want_

_to have. And itís those divine memories we want to rewind and relive again_

_song used in the story is "Bad Day", by Daniel Powter!_

"KANDEE", yelled Lavender. Kandee looked and saw Lavender, "Oh my Lavender what is the matter"? "Ron says my tea is to sour, can you taste it and prove him wrong"? Harry and Ron were listening by the door. Kandee takes a sip not knowing it could bring her down.

"Where were you Last week when Harry was out of town", asked Lavender? Kandee smiled, but stopped instantly when she said, "I was out with Victor Krum." "Was on a date"? Lavender sat down on a chair as Kandee realized what was happening. "Yes". "Do even love Harry and Why". "I…"

NOW-

"Don't love I was using him", Kandee cried as she was saying that, because she knew that Harry was listening to this whole conversation. Harry apperated where he was staying. Harry didn't let a single tear fall from his face. It hurt him to know these three years had been a waste. Now he didn't even have Hermione and it killed him to say that he need Hermione, but at the same time he thought he knew all along.

Hermione dropped the kids off at her Mom's house and went to a club. The only thing she could realeve herself from the drama of today.

The music blared into Hermione's hears.

_Where is the moment we needed the most_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_They tell me your blue skies fade to grey_

_They tell me your passion's gone away_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

_You stand in the line just to hit a new low_

_You're faking a smile with the coffee to go_

You tell me your life's been way off line 

_You're falling to pieces everytime_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

"May I have this dance", a deep familiar voice said? Hermione looked up to find Harry standing their. Hermione smiled as her hands went around his neck while Harry looked surprised. Harry just continued to hold her it was if it was a dream.

_Cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

_Well you need a blue sky holiday_

_The point is they laugh at what you say_

_And I don't need no carryin' on_

Hermione thought the day would never come, but none-the-less God only knows what is going to happen to them. Their would be things that Harry and her would have to settle soon enough, but right now it was just them. Being just them. Two parents, both famous in each of their different ways.

_You had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_The camera don't lie_

_You're coming back down and you really don't mind_

_You had a bad day_

_(Oh.. Holiday..)_

_Sometimes the system goes on the blink_

_And the whole thing turns out wrong_

_You might not make it back and you know_

_That you could be well oh that strong_

_And I'm not wrong_

_So where is the passion when you need it the most_

_Oh you and I_

_You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost_

_Cause you had a bad day_

_You're taking one down_

_You sing a sad song just to turn it around_

_You say you don't know_

_You tell me don't lie_

_You work at a smile and you go for a ride_

_You had a bad day_

_You've seen what you like_

_And how does it feel for one more time_

_You had a bad day_

_You had a bad day_

As the song ended both Hermione and Harry let each other go in an instant.

Hermione frowned, "We have many things to discuss don't we Harry?" Harry calmly stated, "Yes, Hermione we do." Before we get into any big arguments let me tell you something." Hermione looked at him and gave him a weird look, but she can answer his lips were on hers.

The only thing that both of them were thinking was; 'God, how much I wanted this'.

Sry it was short!

I'm going to San Antiono!

TTFN

**Remember to read the song and Review!**


	15. 16

Hey sorry for the no update it is the month of may and I'm beyond busy.

Today's quote:

everybody knows that

i was such a fool

_to ever let go of you_

baby i was wrong

yea i know i said we'd be better off alone

it was time that we moved on

i know i broke your heart,

i didnt mean to break your heart

but baby here I am

**banging on your front door**

_my pride spilled on the floor_

_italics are used when the person in pov is talking_

Last time:

As the song ended both Hermione and Harry let each other go in an instant.

Hermione frowned, "We have many things to discuss don't we Harry?" Harry calmly stated, "Yes, Hermione we do. Before we get into any big arguments let me tell you something." Hermione looked at him and gave him a weird look, but she can answer his lips were on hers.

The only thing that both of them were thinking was; 'God, how much I wanted this'.

Now: Hermione's Point of view

"Harry I really have to get home, you know I have to pick up the kids tomorrow", Hermione laughed! _Although I wouldn't mind staying awhile…_ Harry gave his signature smile, "please, Hermione"? Hermione laughed she never thought that he would ever try to give _that look_, "HARRY JAMES POTTER, I've known that look since Hogwarts AND it isn't going to work!" "Your not fair 'mione, you know that right?"

Hermione and Harry laughed there way out of the club and into a _dark_ alley. Hermione smiled and gave Harry a light kiss on the cheek and "_popped"_ away. Harry laughed as he walked back he "popped" back to his house, which was nicely right next to Hermione.

Harry smiled as he drifted back to sleep…but everything doesn't stay so nice…

_Dream sequence_

"_DAD", yelled the triplets! He feet started to move like they were on glue. "Daddy", yelled Kiera! Harry's eyes started to water as he said a spell to his feet to make them float. Then his eyes looked down on a fallen figure. His feet lost the magic that were in them as he slowly descended. He touched the hair of a pregnant woman that looked so much like Hermione. Then Harry's mind finally realized that it was Hermione and that she was dead. Then a woman's face appears to him. "Harry join us and then you won't see what has happened in this dream, but if you don't everything will come true!" The woman laughed, "I will come back again and ask for your answer when I need it! Until then goodbye Potter!"_

END OF DREAM SEQUENCE!

Harry sat up of his bed and took in deep breaths. He knew that this was no dream, but a warning and he knew that the battle for his family was on!

**Hey guys do you want a scene or anything to happen?**

**Well all you have to do is message me.**

**5 reviews2 pages**

**103 pages**

**154pages**

**20+6 pages!**

**ttfn **

**Khstennis01**


	16. Chapter 16

Hey thanks for the 4 reviews! I love you guys!

Well, I have had a great break…

Well I got my 2nd FLAME YESTERDAY BY 'Duh' ()

She/he called that I made Hermione look like a Slt & a Wh0re

I would never try to do that and it is my 2nd one. Out of 75 REVIEWS!

SINCE ONLY FOUR REVIEWED I'M ROUNDING UP AND WRITING 3 PAGES!

JUST FOR YOU 5 OKAY?

Quote in the beginning…

Now it's my time to help you out,

Coz you were there when I was down,

It's hard for me to seal this way

Losing all your sanity **_remember this part_**

You helped me, keep my dreams alive,

Without you how would I survive?

It's time for me to be a man

Now I finally understand

-Do or Die papa roach

Last time

Harry sat up of his bed and took in deep breaths. He knew that this was no dream, but a warning and he knew that the battle for his family was on, or Harry thought it was.

NOW: Someone's pov talking to a person

Not many people have experienced what Harry has, maybe losing someone, but never killing someone and losing so many of his friends. Who could lose someone, which was so close, like Ginny, Sean, but most of all Sirus? Most of us would cry, and go into depression, Harry has done the total opposite he makes people think he is really okay. When he is losing himself.

With Harry.

Harry sits there wide-awake wondering if the dream was real or not. If it was then he was in trouble, but it most likely not, he has had weird dreams like this before. 'Maybe it is trying to tell me I need to help…OH SNAP, Hermione', Harry thought! Harry 'plopped' into Hermione's room to find a note.

This is what it read:

_"Dear Harry,_

_You're to late, for Hermione, but maybe you can save the triplets!_

_Have fun hunting!_

_Yours truly."_

"VOLDMORT, I'm going to kill him", Harry yelled as he ran into the children's rooms. Harry when into Keira's room and got her up, Dylan, and Cameron where already up from hearing Harry yelling about something. " wats a matter", asked Keira? Harry just smiled, "We have to go somewhere that's all."

"But we are sleepy, "cried Keira

"Know sweetie, but your Mother told me to get you guys up, because we have to leave".

"Where are we goin' ", asked Cameron?

"Well to a great place really, one that I hope you all will go sometime!"

Harry and the T's went to King's Cross, he hoped it was safe as it once was as he left it three years ago.

WITH HERMIONE

"Oh, snap. Where I'm I", Hermione thought out loud. "Well, Mudblood I would think you would know what a dungeon looked like", Laughed Goyle! "Looks like the school's dumb-a$$ has grown a brain", muttered Hermione! Goyle sat down next to Hermione, don't look to sad, love, you'll only be here until pretty boy decides to come to rescue you!"

"Don't call him that, you ignorant jerk", said Hermione! Hermione tried to break free from the ropes that might have been charmed to stay on, but Goyle didn't pass charms very well.

"GOYLE IS SHE AWAKE", yelled an unidentified voice from somewhere! "Y…es.. She's awake, Lord", said Goyle. Hermione looked she was going to kill someone; She had never seen You-know-who in person before, only Harry has. To be known a fact she was about more than scared.

"Miss Granger, I've been wanting to see you for sometime. You were really great at hiding, you know", said Who-know-who. "An seer told _me_ that you have a dark secret that needs much attention, I think you might want to tell us what it is."

"If I _wanted_ to tell you, I would have became a death-eater, and by the looks of it I would **never be one of you**!" Hermione thanked Goyle that he was still stupid and didn't check the other rooms in the house.

"Caruso."

_**'Cause I couldn't stop the world, 'cause I loved you**_

_**I couldn't stop the world, and I don't want to**_

_**I couldn't stop the world, and I won't**_

_**'Cause it ain't enough**_

_**I'm not too young for the world**_

_**I'm not too young for the world**_

_**And I can't change for the world**_

_**'Cause I don't care for the world**_

_**I don't need to stop the world**_

_**It don't make sense, the world**_

Love ya guys ttfn

Khstennis01


	17. Chapter 17

**_This chapter is for my best reviewer! druccillamalfoyrox_**

Last time:

"If I _wanted_ to tell you, I would have became a death-eater, and by the looks of it I would **never be one of you**!" Hermione thanked Goyle that he was still stupid and didn't check the other rooms in the house.

"Caruso."

What I'm listing to: Scars by Papa Roach.

QUOTE:

_**Tyron Edwards**_

**_Thoughts lead on to purposes; purposes go forth in action; actions form habits; habits decide character; and character fixes our destiny_**.

Hermione felt the pain go though her body, It was a smiling face she saw after the moments of agony were over. "To bad we need your smarts here as you can tell", You-know-who said.

"Now Hermione, you have two options, One: Tell us the secret, or Two: Watch Harry die. Whatever suits your emotional needs", said You-know-who.

With Harry, Ron, Lavender

"HE KIDNAPPED HER", yelled Ron! Harry's eyes closed from Ron yelling at him Lavender just smiled, "Ron we can't get anywhere with you yelling at us." Ron just mumbled something about being I wish I could kill him myself. "The order should be here soon, anyway", said Lavender.

"Actually we are right here all twenty of us", said Mr. Weasly. Lavender just smiled at Ron saying she was right. "All right, what is such a problem that you woke us up at **two o'clock** in the morning", asked Professor Snape. "Snape don't worry they mostly likely have a good reason why they woke us up. I don't think they would try to wake us up like the Fred and George," said Tonks. "So what is the matter, boys." Ron and Harry shared a glance, "Hermione is being held captive by You-know-who", said Ron.

"See I told you they had a good reason". Tonks smiled and sat down at the couch and proceeded to make herself at home.

Finally the answer was that was it was a trap for Harry. "Where and when are they going to tell us to meet them", asked Lavender? Everyone just sighed, "I'll find out tomorrow", told Snape. "Go get some sleep that is all we can do until tomorrow", said Lavender.

"Harry you really need to sleep, if you want the kids can stay here if you want."

Harry just sighed into the cup of coffee, "I don't know where they would be safe."

Lavender and Ron both just died right there, "Harry no offense, but we thought we would never see the day that **_you_ **would be worried for a girl. You really didn't care for that girl of yours mmm whats-her-name."

Harry banged his head against the counter, "Don't remind me of her, god it was a mistake." Both Ron and Lavender start to laugh, Harry looked at them bewildered that they are actually laughing at a time like this. "Come of it Harry, it been way to serious in here for the last couple of hours. We need to laugh, okay?"

**With Hermione…**

**_"Can I have everyone's attention please?_**

_**If you're not like this and that, you're gonna have to leave**_

_**I came from the mountain, the crust of creation**_

_**My whole situation - made from clay to stone**_

_**And now I'm telling everybody…"**_

_**((if you didn't know the song it is From Gavin DeGraw))**_

"FINISH THE REST OF THAT SONG…"

"And what Granger_ are you going to kill me?"_

"As a matter of fact malfoy…"

**_WACK_**…

"DAMNIT, Granger your lucky, that I'm not aloud to hurt you…"

Hermione smiled as her hands were in shackles, "Or what _malfoy_ are you going to kill me."

Malfoy rubbed his head where the shoe hit his head, "Stupid Granger for being smart."

"Just part of the job."

Malfoy stood up from his chair in the room and left.

"GIVE UP MALFOY!"

A sad laugh, "God I hope someone saves me", thought Hermione.

"Are you ready to tell me that little surprise", asked you-know-who?

"I told you once and I'll tell you twice, I RATHER DROP DEAD!"

You know who, walked up closer, that wouldn't be the point of you being here now. Your Beloved Harry Potter is going to try to come to save you. That's when he will die right in front of you. Oh, and by the way, Cruco!

"AHHH!" Hermione's body crumbled onto the floor in a massive heap.

"I'll come back in an hour, Mudblood."


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey thanks for the NO REVIEWS!**

Oh well…at least people read my story…

_You're the little boy made for me in the stars_

_In the stars, that's why I can't let you go_

_The little boy made for me in the stars_

_That's why I love you more the further I go_

_And before this existence you were always here_

_Inside of me_

_You are, you are the realest thing I know_

_Hands down...the realest thing I know_

Last time:

"I'll come back in an hour, Mudblood."

Now:

"Harry you have to stay here", said Ron! As he saw Harry get on his broom. "Like hell I am", was his nicest reply.

"Harry, this is a trap, even Snape said that."

"The reason why I care…"

"You have children Harry, you can't be the hero all the time."

"But Hermione…"

"Would you want your kids growing up with out a father and Mother?"

That got Harry walking back to the house. Ron snorted, "That's what I thought Harry!"

Harry just smirked, "I'll get you back Ron!"

Ron took off into the night sky with the other members of the Order.

2 and ½ hours pass by…

Ron and Tonks landed by an abandoned house.

"Alright everyone remember, they are expecting us, just not this soon", Tonks whispered. In this group there was Ron, Tonks, Charlie, and Moody, "If anyone gets to Hermione Apparate, back to the house, but say "Fall out boy", okay?"

"Tonks, why 'Fall out boy' ", asked Charlie? "Some muggle music group."

"Alright on the count of three Apparate in there, One, two, three."

**I know it is really short, but I had to get something out!**

**I think I might be ending the Story soon…Dunno…**

**It might be a sad ending…**

**Then a might happy sequel…**

**Who knows…**

**2 chapters left…**


	19. sorry!

Hey everyone this is khs! I know I haven't been updating fast like I said. I didn't mean to break my promise, I just got "grounded" for 3 weeks. For telling the truth, so ya, I said it loud and proud!

So I'll be back in a couple days and with an update.

-I know this can't be a chapter, but I thought I would let you know!

Thanks for all the support! i would love support reviews! i'll make it extra longer for 10 reviews 


	20. LAST CHAPTER!

THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER!

Now you guys are going to be mad at me. I can tell you that so much, but the Next series

Will be very good! I'm in the making of the next story! Now you can skip to the end and

Find out what happened or you can read the quote and find out.

Khs!

Truth hurts babe

Stories are thought of truth.

Just look at Cinderella?

It is a story

Don't you wonder what really Happened?

Third pov. With Hermione

It was cold. Scratch that. It was FREEZING. That didn't stop Hermione from trying to kill anyone in site, even you know who was scared and he had a wand. I think you get the idea of the problem. You-know-who needs to find something to make Hermione crack before the Order found them. Lets just say a little bird told them…

With Harry (his pov)

7.30 am and I hasn't heard a word from his friends and was almost sick to my stomach.

Isn't that not including you haven't eaten or slept in…oh…twenty-four hours… have anything to do with it?

Maybe…

GO TO BED!

END OF HARRY POV!

Harry slowly went to the couch from the kitchen table to the bed in the matter of seconds and he was asleep before his head was on the pillow.

"Do you think that he is dead?"

"I Dunne you touch him."

"GUYS I'm HUNGRY!"

"SHUTUP!"

Harry eyes fluttered opened, he saw the splitting image of him about millimeters away from his face. The little voice screamed and hid behind a little girl. Harry just laughed, "What is the matter guys." The little brunette girl that the little girl was hiding behind was laughing. "I told you he would wake up," motioned the little boy on the floor looking at a book.

"Mommy said that you were our daddy, is it true", asked Kiera? Harry stood up and walked into the kitchen the three of them followed them him. Harry being "the-greatest-cook-ever", made the kids burnt eggs with a side of toast. "Mommy makes it better the triplets chorused! Harry grumbled about not taking those cooking lessons that Lavender said.

"Fine if you don't want it you can have cereal", Harry said as he sat down on the square table with his cup of coffee. The Triplets chorused again with a "yay!" at the end as they grabbed the Coco puffs.

2 hours later…

"Daddy I'm bored…", said Kiera! Harry was still at the table they had just finished a **long **game of Wizarding Chess, with Harry "Losing." Cameron was sitting by himself coloring with Dylan. They were both quiet people, as it seemed, thank God.

Harry found when he came back from cleaning the dishes that all three of them were dead asleep. Soon enough Harry had found himself asleep on the couch next to them.

"How cute, Ron we need to get the Camera out", said the voice of Lavender!

"I think maybe hopefully Harry doesn't kill me after this", said the skeptical voice of Ron.

SNAP 

"Nah, I think they will benefit from the picture later in life."

Harry Groggily got up, "You know that is the…" Harry felt the weight of all three kids on him. Harry smiled, "Looks like they have started to really like you," laughed Ron.

With the Group trying to save Hermione. ((There is a keyword in that sentence))

Spells were flying everywhere and in every direction.

_Take this confusion_

_Runnin' round my head_

_Take back my unkind words_

_Lay that weight on me instead_

_I'm the place where everything turns sour_

Where you gonna run to now 

Thankfully there are only a couple dead death eaters as of right now.

"Remus, go look for Hermione", yelled Tonks as they battled it out between death eaters. "Be safe Tonks", Remus replied as he secretly slipped out of the fight. The hallways were long and dark, but mostly depressing, knowing that something happened to one of his former students.

"I WILL NEVER TELL YOU…YOU…PIG…I WOULD RATHER DIE", yelled Hermione from one of the rooms. Remus eyes went wide, it had seemed to Remus that they been more than just regular torture on Hermione. "MUDBLOOD YOUR MAKING A BAD DECSION", yelled Voldemort! "BUT IT IS MY DECSION!" "CRUSIO!"

Volemort and his groupies walked out of there and to where the battle was being held. Remus hid in another room while they passed.

_Wrong step_

_We got off track_

_We need someone to help us get back now_

_Worn thin_

_Awful state I was in_

_I believe I was losing me now I'm found_

_I am found_

Remus ran into the room where he heard the brave words of Hermione. He saw a crumbled have figured body, the figure look up in fear. "Don't worry Hermione, we'll get to Saint M's soon," Remus said hurriedly as he Apperated to Saint M's with Hermione.

Hermione's was so happy she knew that they wouldn't forget her. She blacked out with the thoughts of seeing her children once again.

_But I'm not real anymore_

_I am an illusion_

_I am the damage_

_I am the relief_

_Sometimes I'm people_

_I never hoped that I would be_

_If I take in whatever they turn out_

_What's that gonna make me now_

Don't you understand? 

AT SAINT MUNGO'S

The Healers were working as fast as they could on Hermione, while the others were sitting as patiently as they could to find if everything was okay. The battle of Hermione went great after Remus gave the signal that he got Hermione. The Order did lose two people, what was not to be expected. They lost Tonks and Neville, Remus did take it hard.

Harry rushed into Saint Mungo's with all the kids in hand. "Where is she," asked Harry? Remus sat Harry down in a near by chair while Mrs. Weasly took the triplets. "Harry, the healers don't know if she'll make it", Remus said quietly. Harry's face went white and he didn't say anything back, most people would think he was just in shock.

_I'm not real anymore_

_I am an illusion_

_Wrong step_

_We got off track_

_We need someone to help us get back now_

_Worn thin_

_Awful state I was in_

_I believe they were fooling me_

_Now I'm down_

I am down 

A healer walked into the waiting area, with everyone looking at him for answers. "She will live, but we've tried to wake her up, she isn't responding. She will wake up on her own just when is the problem it can be a day or three years. She is in room 210, by the way. "

Harry got up and ran the whole way there, the person in there didn't look like Hermione. The room smelled like blood, it wasn't good memories for Harry.

Harry Grabbed Hermione's bruised hand into his, "Wake up Hermione."

**But I'm not real anymore**

**I am an illusion**


End file.
